A vehicle is an apparatus that moves in a direction desired by a user riding therein. A representative example of a vehicle may be an automobile.
A variety of lamps are typically provided in a vehicle. For example, a headlamp and rear combination lamps are commonly provided in a vehicle.
In some cases, a headlamp facilitates outward visibility for a driver at night. Typically, a headlamp outputs a low beam or a high beam according to a beam pattern.